darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Singing in the Full Moonlight!
The eleventh episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-fifth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. When one camper gains everyone's sympathy, another's status is put in jeopardy. Another camper tries to suppress their crush on someone else. One camper takes charge for their team and is aided by a strong supporter. Another camper is used as a bargaining chip during the challenge. Another Pokemon finally admits something after pressure from someone else. In the end, someone accepts their loss and is glad to be gone, while another must accept how someone else feels about them. Plot Wooper continues singing his song "Always Keep a Smile on Your Face," which annoys Gabite to no end. Wooper admits that it doesn't sound as good without Diglett, but Diglett has been hiding out lately from all the girls, since the rumor going around (according to Ninetales) is that he rejected Trapinch pretty harshly. Ninetales says that with the girls on the team, Diglett isn't popular at all right now. This is proven when Mismagius and Pidgeot promise to get payback on Diglett for Trapinch, while Lileep nervously agrees. Bronzong watches, paying attention. Meanwhile, Diglett plans what he should do with Piloswine and Luxio. Piloswine says to tell the others the truth, but Diglett thinks they might kill him first. Piloswine offers him a cookie, which won't help but might make him feel better, so they go to raid the kitchen together. Golbat flies around gloomily as always but bumps into Murkrow, on her way back from the kitchen. Golbat notes that Murkrow seems flustered and she awkwardly says she needs to use the bathroom. In the confessional, Murkrow smacks her forehead, surprised and worried that she's developing feelings for Golbat, unlike her tough, independent (gangster) woman image suggests. Hypno meets with Kadabra and Weavile to discuss eliminations. Kadabra suggests Mismagius, Gliscor, and Trapinch, pointing out that Trapinch has all the girls on the team at her disposal right now with her drama with Diglett. Hypno doesn't think any are immediate threats, but also considers Gabite and Charmeleon on his own team, with Gabite as the leader and Charmeleon as her new supporter. He removes Banette from his list due to his recent elimination Banette's best friend, Cacturne. Weavile agrees about Charmeleon, but Kadabra says it's only because he betrayed her, and judging by how she treated him, she deserved it. Weavile points out that he's betrayed alliance members too, but Kadabra says she was out to get Lopunny too, and he has morals unlike her. Weavile sarcastically fires back that he may have become a good person, but is he still a coward? Kadabra enters a state of quiet rage, but Hypno intervenes to ease the tension, when suddenly Hitmonlee emerges from behind some boxes and asks to join the alliance. Suddenly, the storage room airlock opens and Hitmonlee is shoved out by Mewtwo's psychic powers, which he used from the cockpit. Mewtwo informs Mew that it's his turn next time and adds that they are touching down at Fullmoon and Newmoon Islands. Mewtwo wonders if Cresselia and Darkrai are there, hoping to see Darkrai who was his old college roommate. Mewtwo says he was much better than Mew's roommate, Palkia, who Mew says was "evil." Mew takes the Deadly Darkrais to Newmoon Island, while Mewtwo takes the Cool Cresselias to Fullmoon Island. Mew explains that Darkrai is gone for now on a date with Cresselia but he and Mew get along so e won't mind them there. The challenge is to build a bridge from one island to the other! Each team must build a bridge, and the first team to get all members to the other island via their bridge wins. Mew adds that sabotage is allowed, and directs the campers to a large pile of wood and other supplies to be used. Mewtwo grumpily explains the challenge to the Cresselias, adding that the only reason he's with them is because Banette isn't. Mewtwo gives the word and the campers begin their challenge. Gabite begins barking out directives to her team: the strong ones carry supplies, the weak ones can hammer the nails, and the medium ones can go where needed. Weavile silently objects but says nothing, so Charmeleon tells her everyone seems to support her, though his use of pet names seems to bother her. Hypno exchanges a look with Weavile, knowing that either they win the challenge or Gabite's poor leadership will get her voted off. Meanwhile, Gardevoir encourages her team, thinking that they may be able to finish in less than two hours, although Ninetales is less optimistic. Froslass tries to work out the complicated logistics, only to find out that Kadabra has already begun building the bridge with his psychic powers while reading a magazine he brought on the topics of "architecture, building, structure, and carpentry" to assist him if any challenges called for it. Kadabra begins giving directions to the team in place of the stunned Gardevoir, telling those who can fly or float to help secure the bridge while everyone else hammers nails. Pidgeot wonders how Kadabra came up with this plan in the confessional, knowing that he's already a genius and wondering how smart he'd be if he evolved. Kadabra admits in a confessional that his father was a carpenter, and while he doesn't talk about him much, he did learn from him. Charmeleon works on the bridge, but expresses a pessimistic viewpoint about their odds in the challenge to Arcanine and Banette, pointing out that Cacturne's intellect or Lapras's swimming could have helped in the challenge, but they eliminated them instead. Charmeleon says they should think about future challenges from now on before kicking someone off. Arcanine warns Charmeleon that criticizing Gabite's decisions might not be a good idea for him, but Charmeleon says he won't let her make all the decisions even if he likes her. Weavile and Hypno hear this and are glad, since this means even Gabite's strongest supporter is not confident with her. One hour later, the Cool Cresselias are much closer to Newmoon Island, while the Deadly Darkrais still can't see Fullmoon Island. Kadabra gives his teammates directives as Gardevoir listens; while he was formerly a scheming backstabber, Gardevoir can't deny that he's an effective leader and considers that he may really have changed. She also feels some jealousy, due to her feelings of inadequacy about her own leadership. Mew yawns, disappointed that the challenge wasn't as grueling as he'd hoped, with Mewtwo saying he should have added lava. Darkrai agrees that some obstacles could have been added, as he and Cresselia sit with the hosts after they returned. Mew complains that Darkrai is taking his roommate's side, but Darkrai asks if Mew would do the same for his roommate before he remembers that Mew's roommate was Palkia, who is supposedly "still completely evil." Mew says he tries to avoid him, but Cresselia whispers to Darkrai that Mew should try to avoid "someone else" as Mewtwo smirks. The two teams' bridges meet, with Gardevoir and Weavile meeting in a standoff, Gengar waving to Froslass, and Mismagius snarling at a fearful Diglett, among others. Gengar looks on wistfully as Banette and Mismagius shout playfully to each other as Piloswine and Luxio console him. Piloswine comments in the confessional that he's lucky to have Luxio and he's not really sure what she likes about him. Luxio says in her confessional that she just likes that Piloswine doesn't focus too much on romance and is laid-back. She prefers her relationship not too serious or crazy before going on a tangent about how cool it would be if she and Piloswine were ninjas. Trapinch asks if the other team will try to wreck their bridge; Diglett says no, but Mismagius says they won't attack only if they surrender Diglett over to her team for breaking Trapinch's heart. Gabite immediately agrees, but Diglett and Wooper immediately protest. Ninetales tries to encourage the teams to move along without any violence, but Mismagius won't back down, although Lileep also seems less than excited about the prospect of harming Diglett. Bronzong quietly reminds everyone that they could also use their time searching for the other person who read Trapinch's diary with Clefable, causing Lileep to shrink down in guilt, although no one sees. Bronzong admits in the confessional that he's only guilt tripping her to see what happens, wondering if she has more of a spine than her boyfriend Bellsprout. Mismagius refuses to back down, but Piloswine refuses to surrender Diglett. Weavile says to ignore them because they're not a threat, angering Ninetales, who attacks after Weavile continues taunting her, especially about Houndoom leaving and subtly implying something between Ninetales and Arcanine. Ninetales's attack misses and hits Wooper, who retaliates, and thus a battle between teams begins. Charmeleon and Electrode both taunt each other and try to fight, but Hypno and Kadabra use their powers to direct the attacks elsewhere to avoid violence. Most of the players apologize at the encouragement of Hypno and Kadabra, although Weavile, Ninetales, and a few others stay silent. The teams are about to get back to work when Mew teleports in, complaining that he and Mewtwo were enjoying the conflict and making the competitors sing as punishment. Gengar plans to serenade Froslass, but she stops his idea before he even starts. The song is called "The Other Side," and has a Latin sound and involves an acoustic guitar. In the song, Hypno and Kadabra encourage their teams to work and ignore the other side, but most campers on both sides secretly believe that the other team is planning to destroy their bridge at any moment. Gabite also has a minor conflict with Hypno, who seems to have assumed leadership for now. Gabite tries to stir up drama and Gardevoir has to prevent Gliscor from retaliating. Hypno, Kadabra, and Gardevoir manage to keep everyone under control, and Diglett eventually ends the song by reminding Mew to take them out of lyrics format. Luxio asks the other team why they're so insistent on getting revenge on Diglett, using a colorful analogy in the process. Pidgeot says it's because he broke Trapinch's heart unkindly, but Diglett rejects that, saying he was very kind about it and just told her he wasn't interested. Mismagius asks for proof and Wooper defends him, since he was there. When Pidgeot points out he could be backing Diglett up since they're friends, Wooper reminds her he just had his heart broken and he wouldn't let Diglett get away with doing the same thing to someone else, which everyone seems to agree is a good point. Froslass suggests asking Trapinch what happened, and the tension lessens a bit, but does not go away entirely. Bronzong complains that his excitement is gone now. The teams are almost done in a few more hours, but each team has stationed guards to prevent the other team from attacking them. Banette and Gengar leave to get the last board for their team, while Froslass returns with the last board for hers, making victory for her team seem inevitable. Charmeleon and Electrode end up taunting each other again, and Charmeleon uses a fire attack that misses Electrode and burns away part of the bridge, trapping Electrode on the other side. Mismagius encourages Electrode to jump to them, as Banette and Gengar have just returned and begun nailing down the final board. Electrode is nervous, but eventually manages to cross, landing in Mismagius's arms and flirting with her until she threatens to drop him in the water. The Cool Cresselias all cross and Pidgeot asks Mew why he hasn't declared them the winners, but Mew says they had to get all members to the island, and Trapinch is missing, so they are down one. Kadabra is infuriated, saying that Gardevoir got over her heartbreak quickly enough and Trapinch needs to do the same and stop holding the team back, and Gardevoir and even Mismagius agree, with Mismagius admitting that the evidence right now seems to point in favor of Diglett's story. Bronzong says it's too bad they don't know who else read Trapinch's diary, but Lileep gets fed up and admits that she did it. Lileep's friends are shocked that she would do such a thing, but Lileep explains that Clefable kind of shoved it in her face, but she did read it either way and she's tired of Bronzong guilt tripping her. Bronzong denies this and instead says he was "trying to get her to speak up," asking Lileep if she feels better now. Lileep admits she does, but also says she wants to go home, surprising everyone. She says she came back to have fun and be with her friends, but Bellsprout and Clefable went home quickly and most of her other friends never came back or were on the other team, so she feels lonely. Gardevoir says they're her friends, but Lileep says she's still lonely and thinks Trapinch deserves to stay more because even if she's messed up, she does try to help the team. Kadabra silently disagrees but doesn't speak up. Lileep says they don't have to change their votes but she's okay if they do. Mew and Mewtwo reminisce and laugh with Darkrai and Cresselia about legendary drama. Mewtwo mentions that he never thought girlfriends were very fun as Mew laughs and points out that he dated Deoxys S, asking if she ever sent a postcard while she was traveling the galaxy. Mewtwo shortly says no. Mew and Mewtwo bid Darkrai and Cresselia goodbye, but Cresselia gives Mew a message: Celebi would like to have a word with him. Mew's eyes widen and he tells Mewtwo they're leaving immediately as Mewtwo rolls his eyes. On the plane, Mew begins the elimination ceremony. The first ones safe are Kadabra, Gardevoir, and Froslass, for their pacifism in the challenge, followed by Bronzong, Gliscor, Electrode, Mismagius, and Pidgeot. This leaves Lileep and Trapinch, but Lileep knows she was eliminated and asks Mew to give Trapinch her Pokeblock already. Mew is annoyed that she cut his drama and says it was close but does as Lileep asked. Trapinch asks if she's staying, but Lileep says this makes them even and leaps out of the plane, leaving Trapinch confused. In her final confessional, Lileep says she just got tired of the show and wasn't having fun. She says she'd want Luxio, Gardevoir, or Froslass to win because they were all nice to her, and wishes good luck to her friends and fans. She also apologizes to Trapinch, hoping they are even now and that Trapinch will forgive her. Piloswine searches around the kitchen for food but instead finds Golbat lying on the floor. Golbat explains that someone left a note for him to meet them there, but a pot fell on his head and knocked him over. Murkrow slams her head against the confessional, not knowing why she should be so nervous to meet him. Piloswine advises Golbat to leave before Mewtwo catches him, but hears a voice saying that they'll elminate Mismagius and Gabite next. He tries to place the voice, saying he is worried about someone targeting Luxio, knowing she comes across as a bit odd but that she's smart and nice, and he wishes more people saw her inner beauty. Kadabra also is annoyed that Trapinch is still in just because he finds her wearing, Trapinch tries to accept the fact that Diglett really doesn't like her, and Diglett hopes it all blows over. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes